ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Moana 2: The Lost Island
'Moana 2: The Lost Island ' is a movie that will be released in theaters in 2019. It is a sequel of the movie Moana from The Walt Disney Company. Story After Moana returned to her island home, she told everyone about what happened. The village children loved her story. Soon, she mistakenly sails to the Te Fiti island, where Moana meets Maui again. He helps her repair her boat, while telling her about a new problem. Maui then continues talking that there are no palm trees on Motunui. Moana doesn't find this a problem, but Maui tells her that there are no palm trees on other islands too. The palm trees are gone. Moana and Maui say goodbye to each other, then Moana and the rest of the village sail away.They sail both day and night. Moana is stressed about the boats decaying and running out of food. She sings a solo song called "Me". Moana then talks to her mother, named Sina, who starts coughing and then faints. A village doctor checks Sina and tells Moana and Tui that she is very seriously sick. When Moana asks about how she could heal Sina, the doctor replies that She needs a potion made of coconut milk, tears of love and a golden ring. Moana and the rest of the village sail back to Motunui. Moana takes Pua and her own boat and sails away. After a few days, she lands on an island and she looks for coconuts, but doesn't find any. She only finds a guy named Reetur, who lives on the island. He begs Moana for her to take him with her by a song called "So Nice", in which he reveals that his friends have abandoned him. Moana agrees and takes Reetur with her. Again, After sailing for a few days, they see another island, that is not pictured on any map. It's called The Lost Island. Just when they get close to the island, a giant crab rises from the water, revealing that the crab is Tamatoa. He whistles and a large boat starts getting close to him. It reveals the Kakamora. They all want to stop Moana from entering the only island with coconuts. Then, Moana and Reetur make it through the two oponents, but the Kakamora boat accidentally impales Tamatoa and the boat along with the Kakamora gets sinked down to the ocean.Moana starts slowly falling in love with Reetur. Moana and Reetur go to the island. The villagers all wear Tiki masks. They sing a song to them ,which is really similiar to "Where You Are", called "The Lost Island". Moana really enjoys their company and asks them about the coconuts. Their village chief is at first in doubt and doesn't want to give her any, however Moana joins in the song and relaxes the chief. When the chief is about to agree with giving some coconuts to help Moana's mother, they find out that Reetur has already stolen almost all of them and gave them to some strange voyagers, which turn out to be his friends. The Lost Island's chief bans Moana and Reetur from the island and tells them to leave quickly. Moana gets mad at Reetur and asks if his story was nothing but a setup. He leaves the island with his friends and coconuts. ("You stole my heart") -------TO BE CONTINUED SOON------- Songs #Me #So Nice #The Lost Island #You Stole My Heart #Me (Reprise) #What Love Feels Like #Here For You #Life Can Be Category:Moana Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:2019 Films Category:2019 films Category:2019 Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films